In the field of art of analyzing apparatuses, semiconductor inspecting apparatuses, etc., conventional light source apparatuses, such as described in Patent Documents 1 are known. The light source apparatus described in Patent Document 1 has a base plate provided with a plurality of insertion holes, and a gas discharge tube is positioned by stem pins of the gas discharge tube being inserted into the insertion holes. After positioning, the stem pins of the gas discharge tube are fixed to the base plate by soldering.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H4-98777